


How did this happen?!

by Yagyu123



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7119625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagyu123/pseuds/Yagyu123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a sneak peek of a fic I thought of<br/>(Title may change)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did this happen?!

Tobio was heading back to his house after a tiring training when he saw a car in front of his house. (He was still three blocks away from his house) the car left immediately. This panicked the setter so he ran to his house hoping that it wasn't a burglar. 

At his doorstep was a child around 4 to 5 years old with a mid-length, black, and tousled hair with blood red pupils. The setter shuddred at the stare the child was giving him. The child's face then smiled and hugged (more of a tackle) Tobio's legs.

"DADDY!" said the child

It took Tobio 10 seconds to grasp what was happening

"EH?!" shouted Tobio

"How did- Who are you?" asked the setter

The child undid the hug and said with a smile

"Kageyama Tsukasa" saying chu instead of tsu. The child then rummaged his pocket and gave Tobio a folded paper.

"Mommy said you should read it"

The setter put the paper in his pocket and unlocked the door.

"You should come in first, you'll catch a cold"

Tsukasa then smiled and approached the huge gym bag that Tobio didn't notice. After putting his school bag in a table near the door, Tobio immediately carried it himself and went inside the house with Tsukasa. This made Tsukasa's eyes sparkle and said "Ooh daddy is strong"

"Would you stop calling me daddy?!" said Tobio with a harsh tone.

Tsukasa eyes started forming tears and began crying.

"Waaaaahh *sniffle* daddy hates me"

Tobio started panicking.He isn't really good with kids so he doesn't know what to do. He then sighed kneeled with one leg and gently pulled Tsukasa into a hug.

"I don't hate you, I just..." Tobio couldn't think of any more words to say maybe the fatigue was catching up to him. Tobio started stroking the child's back.

Tsukasa slightly pushed Tobio and said "Really?" Tobio just nodded.

"Why don't we call it a day for now, i'm tired and i'm sure you are too" said Tobio. Tsukasa nodded.

Tobio held Tsukasa's hand while carrying the gym bag with his other hand and went to his bedroom. When they arrived Tsukasa's face immediately lit up and said "Can I sleep with daddy tonight?" Tobio dropped the bag at the foot of his bed. "Fine, i'll just be taking bath alright?" "Ok" said Tsukasa with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I could finish the rest soon but please do tell me your thoughts so far :)


End file.
